Victim of a Foolish Heart
by RBriefs
Summary: Después de que Goku se fuera con Sheng Lon, la vida de Pan y Trunks comienza a cambiar. Descubren que están hechos el uno para el otro. Pero luego de momentos de felicidad, entra en sus vidas un extraño joven, Mirai Trunks. Terminadooo!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? … Bueno les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que pretendo continuar. Tal vez piensen que este primer capítulo es muy "normal", pero prometo que la acción viene de a poco… Espero que les guste, y please déjenme sus **Reviews**, me interesa saber su opinión ) .

Victim of a Foolish Heart

**Capítulo 1.**

Después de aquél día, su vida tomó un rumbo diferente, ni siquiera Dabura hubiera podido predecir lo que el destino tenía guardado para ella. Quién hubiera pensado que ella: una chica poco femenina, con el carácter fuerte, un toque infantil y poseedora de una fuerza extraordinaria promovida por la sangre de su abuelo; terminaría convirtiéndose en toda una jovencita y luego una mujer. La vida le dio sorpresas, y una de las más grandes fue descubrir que estaba enamorada de su amigo, quién le llevaba 11 años de diferencia; y luego saber que dicho amigo también sentía una emoción fuerte hacia ella.

Así se dieron las cosas, y ella no podría haber estado más feliz. Al principio les había costado presentarse a su familia como la nueva pareja, después de todo ellos _eran_ como familia, eran como hermanos o primos. Pero por suerte ningún lazo de sangre los unía, solo el hecho de que se amaban mutuamente. Era una relación fructuosa, y además su más valioso secreto podía ser demostrado a todo esplendor ya que ellos poseían las mismas cualidades.

Durante el noviazgo las cosas eran las mismas que en cualquier relación, solo que para ellos no. Sentían que nunca antes habían sentido una emoción igual a esa, estaban seriamente enamorados por primera vez. Ella había tenido sus noviecitos pero digamos que siempre esos pequeños romances se acababan cuando los chicos descubrían su fuerza. Y él, había sido todo un galán, las chicas siempre lo rodeaban y no tenía problemas en encontrar compañía, pero eso no era lo suyo, él necesitaba a una mujer que lo quisiera por ser él mismo, no por su dinero ni su fama. Por suerte ambos encontraron lo que tanto habían buscado en el sexo opuesto.

Un día, después de cinco meses de noviazgo, él le propuso matrimonio. Ese momento había sido inolvidable; en una isla, con la luz de la luna alumbrando sus preciosos ojos celestes, y su típica sonrisa mientras sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, arrodillado con una sola pierna. Obviamente ella respondió 'Si, sí quiero'.

Nunca hubieran imaginado que esto les pasaría, nunca pensaron en enamorarse el uno del otro tan así. Años atrás pensaban en que uno era un hombre aburrido que solo servía para arreglar cosas que tuvieran que ver con tecnología, y otra que era una niña irresponsable, arriesgada y con un temperamento peor al que de su abuela. Ahora ya estaban casados, hacía un año recién, y hoy era el aniversario.

Pan estaba sentada en el sofá mientras sostenía en una mano una lapicera, en su otra mano el teléfono, y en su regazo un cuaderno.

"Bra, sabes bien que mi tío Goten es así, tienes que acostumbrarte mira de quién es hijo, además lo amas porque es así o ¿no?" Otra vez lo mismo, Bra llamándola para contarle la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su tío en un restaurante. Lo más gracioso era que si Goten se quedaba callado o tratando de comportarse como una persona normal, Bra le hacía un escándalo o incluso peor… una escena de celos. Eran totalmente una pareja dispareja, pero todos sabían que se amaban, y que esas contradicciones en sus carácteres los hacían incluso una mejor pareja.

"Bueno, creo que debo irme, todavía no preparé la cena y solo me quedan 3 horas… Está bien, adiós" Sacó el inalámbrico de su oreja y presionó el botón para apagarlo y luego tirarlo en un costado del sofá.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación para tomar un abrigo. Luego bajó por las escaleras y se puso los zapatos que reposaban en la entrada de su casa. En estos momentos deseaba tanto poder hacer la tele transportación, le ahorraría mucho trabajo. Vagamente se calzó bien sus zapatos y abrió la puerta para salir volando hacia la metrópolis. Por lo menos era un alivio que sabía volar.

Mientras Pan iba de compras, en la metrópolis de la capital del oeste se encontraba Trunks en la oficina de la empresa.

Paró de firmar unos documentos y recostó toda su espalda en la silla, se sacó los anteojos para dejarlos sobre el escritorio y vagamente subió la manga de su saco para fijarse la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

"3 horas…" dijo para sí mismo. Estaba tan cansado que no veía la hora de salir de la oficina y quedarse en su casa con su amada esposa.

Sonrió. Pensar en ella siempre le sacaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Comenzó a imaginarse las posibles caras que habrá puesto cuando le envió las flores y los bombones mientras ella estaba en casa. Imaginó su sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos tomando entre sus brazos las rosas rojas y contorsionándose para tomar la cajita de bombones y tratar de firmar los papeles de entrega. Sonrió otra vez, a veces era tan despistada. Suspiró, deseaba tanto poder haber pasado todo el día a su lado, celebrando su primer aniversario de casados, pero no. Lamentablemente era el jefe de una empresa multimillonaria y debía ocuparse de todo. No se quejaba de su trabajo, ya que tenía que ver con tecnología y esas cosas, y a él le encantaba todo eso. Pero a veces deseaba poder pasar más tiempo en su casa, además muy pronto tendría que ser padre y debía estar con Pan más tiempo. Sería más fácil si pudiera hacer la tele transportación. Quién no querría poder hacerla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria que entraba por la puerta principal cargando una montaña de carpetas.

"Señor Briefs, debe firmar estos proyectos cuanto antes, se los dejo aquí" La joven se acercó al escritorio y dejó las carpetas en frente de su jefe tapándolo por completo.

Trunks no alcanzó a decir nada, su rostro lo decía todo. Esas carpetas significaban más trabajo y menos descanso. Pasó su mano a través de su cabello y con disgusto volvió a ponerse los anteojos; tomó la lapicera y comenzó a leer.

Aterrizó en la parte delantera de su hogar, con sus manos llenas de bolsas. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió como pudo. Dejó sus zapatos, y caminó descalza sobre el piso de madera hacia la cocina.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesada y se recogió el pelo.

"Muy bien, es hora de preparar todo" Con eso dicho empezó a desempacar las bolsas llenas de víveres para preparar la cena que tenía planeada hacerle a Trunks.

Las horas habían pasado rápido, y ya era hora de salir de ese lugar. Quería llegar lo antes posible así que abrió la ventana y salió volando del lugar en plena noche. Eran las 8 p.m. y podía ver como las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse. Pronto comenzó a ver bosques y profundizó la velocidad. Su casa se hallaba entre uno de esos valles, era una mansión con todos los lujos al igual que la casa de sus padres, solo que más pequeña.

Vio su casa y aterrizó. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver todo oscuro así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió.

"¡Pan! Ya llegué…" Comenzó a caminar, estaba oscuro pero algo podía ver. Estando en el living pudo ver que por la puerta corrediza que daba al comedor había un pequeño resplandor, como si fuera el resplandor de una vela.

Caminó y abrió la puerta de par en par. Y allí vio lo que lo esperaba.

La mesa lista, con candelabros, la comida hecha y alrededor pétalos rojos cubriendo los huecos vacíos que quedaban. Pero faltaba algo.

"Pan…" Fue lo último que dijo, y ella salió detrás de él para abrazarlo por la cintura y reposar su mentón en su hombro.

"¿sorprendido?" Sus manos recorriendo el abdomen de su marido, sintiendo con sus dedos su físico en prefecto estado.

Trunks se dio vuelta y la abrazó por su cintura. La observó bien, tenía un vestido rojo que hacía resaltar su cabello moreno, su tez blanca y sus incomparables ojos oscuros, esos que lo cautivaban a cada instante.

Se agachó un poco y le dio un beso como respuesta. Ella se separó del beso y lo llevó para que se sentara. Luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su lugar.

"¿Recibiste mis regalos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa al saber cuál seria la respuesta. Su sonrojo.

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó. No pudo evitar recordarse tratando de agarrar todo por la emoción y al mismo tiempo tratar de firmar los papeles de entrega.

"Sí, hermosos, gracias…" Y así comenzaron a comer y hablar.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora Pan se sentaba en su regazo, mientras lo abrazaba con un solo brazo por detrás de cuello, y él la sostenía de su cintura.

Una vez más se besaron, y el clima comenzaba a surgir.

"No crea que la velada terminó Sr. Briefs…" Susurró en su oído, mientras sonreía provocativamente.

"¿Ah, no? Y que falta todavía Señora Briefs...?"

Pan se levantó delicadamente, y tomó su mano para conducirlo directo a su habitación.

Trunks en respuesta sonrió, y se dejó llevar por su amada. Pero cuando estaban por subir las escaleras, no aguantó el impulso y la cargó estilo novia todo el camino restante.

El día se asomaba por el ventanal de la habitación, reflejando los cuerpos de dos enamorados apenas cubiertos por las sábanas. Ambos abrazados y completamente desnudos. La noche había sido agitada, y por suerte ninguno de los dos necesitaba controlar su poder, podían dejarse llevar sin lastimar al otro.

Con el cantar de los pájaros, Pan comenzó a despertarse y abrir los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó y finalmente abrió los ojos por completo dejando salir de su boca un bostezo. Vio que su cuerpo estaba un poco sobre su marido y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse más fuerte a él. Luego recordó que debía ir a C.C. ya que vegeta la estaría esperando para entrenar.

Sí, a entrenar. Aunque hasta a ella misma le costaba asimilarlo Vegeta había aceptado entrenar con ella, al principio había sido difícil porque digamos que sus temperamentos pueden llegar a asimilarse al igual que su orgullo saiyajin; pero con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a respetarse. Él se había ganado su confianza y había demostrado ser un poco 'humano' después de todo, pero solo con ella. Y Pan se había ganado el orgullo de ser aceptada como el mejor partido para su hijo, y que a pesar de ser solo ¼ saiyajin tenía más agallas y ánimos de pelea que los propios herederos al trono de su raza.

Tratando de no despertar a Trunks se levantó de la cama y se puso su camisón, el cual estaba apoyado en la silla del tocador. Pero Trunks ante el movimiento de la cama se despertó todavía algo somnoliento.

"Pan, ¿a dónde vas?..." sus dedos refregando sus ojos, tratando de quitar el sueño. Ella se acercó hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Tengo que ir a entrenar con tu padre, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Por tanto que le costaba dejar a su esposo solo, debía entrenar, necesitaba entrenar, su sangre se lo pedía.

Trunks se sentó y acomodó sus brazos en la cintura de Pan. Reposando su cabeza en su pecho. Sintiendo el dulce aroma característico de su piel, ese aroma que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo y que estaría dispuesto a todo solo por sentirlo.

Pan lo abrazó también, ese gesto era típico. Tal vez tendría una afición por sus pechos, pero era algo que siempre hacía y no le molestaba. Se sentía amada.

Bajó la cabeza y besó su revuelto cabello color lavanda. A veces se preguntaba cómo serían sus futuros hijos. Si tendrían el cabello de su padre, o el de ella. Le encantaba fantasear con el aspecto de su futuro hijo o hija. Le gustaba imaginar poder sentir entre sus brazos el fruto de tanto amor, algo que compartirían sin importar lo que pasara, algo que era de los dos.

"Debo darme una ducha…" Se separó del abrazo y se levantó.

Trunks observaba sentado en la cama, como su esposa caminaba hacia el baño privado y mientras se sacaba el camisón. Su cuerpo era perfecto, una figura pequeña pero potente, podía ver como la línea de su espalda se arqueaba tratando de quitarse el fino vestido de seda.

Definitivamente se sentía el hombre más afortunado, y pelearía con toda su fuerza si alguien llegara a arrebatársela. Pero también eso sería imposible, porque sabía que ella sentía el mismo amor que él sentía… O eso creía.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar el sonido del agua, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha con Pan.

N/A: Espero actualizar rápido… Y una vez más, dejen sus opiniones…. )


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Hola! , acá les dejo el capítulo 2… Este chapter es el que le da hincapié a la historia en sí. Si ven alguna falta de ortografía disculpen…

**- **Dragon Ball y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2.**

"¡Pan!" Su suegra fue a recibirla en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

"Hola Bulma" contestó el abrazo y sonrió.

"¿Vienes a entrenar con Vegeta verdad?" Su cara demostraba que ya era algo típico y que la idea mucho no le agradaba. Su marido se la pasaba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando.

"Sí, no te preocupes no me quedaré mucho tiempo… luego tengo que ir a la oficina de Satán Corp." Desdichadamente había heredado la empresa de su abuelo materno. Digamos que mucho no le gustaba, porque era todo sobre el gran héroe: muñecos, pancartas, lo que sea. Le provocaba algo de vergüenza, ya que ella sabía muy bien quién tendría que tener el cartel de héroe. Aunque en muchas ocasiones la imagen de su abuelo Satán había ayudado.

"Está bien, entra con toda confianza... a decir verdad no se porque te pones tímida cada vez que entras, como si fuera la primera vez que vinieras…" Pan no contestó y sonrió. Era verdad, ahora que estaba casada con Trunks sentía timidez cada vez que entraba a la casa de sus suegros. Como si fuera que nunca hubiera entrado, sí claro. Podía decir que era como su segundo hogar, si siempre estaba allí con Bra, o mirando como Goten y Trunks entrenaban en el patio trasero.

Se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad que quedaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, y al acercarse hacia dicha habitación pudo ver por la circular ventana de la puerta, el resplandor rojo que salía de allí.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y tocó un botón que se hallaba al costado del marco, causando que la puerta se abriera hacia un costado, y provocando que la gravedad programada volviera a cero.

Allí estaba el Guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra de estos tiempos, su cuerpo sudado y su traje azul Francia, el traje de los saiyajin.

"Llegas tarde…" Pan, que estaba todavía en la puerta, volvió en sí y entró a la habitación, mientras la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

"Discúlpame Veg…"

"No te disculpes, pude sentir sus energías…" Interrumpió el príncipe de los saiyans, haciendo que Pan se sonrojara.

"¡Ahora a entrenar!" Pan, saltó hacia atrás y se colocó en pose para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Dos horas después, la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Pan, con su ropa hecha trizas y algo sudada; pero no se notaba cansada. Se había acostumbrado bastante bien al nivel de pelea de Vegeta.

Traspasó el marco, seguida por su entrenador quien la tomó del hombro e hizo que lo mirara.

"Buen trabajo…" Vegeta lo dijo sin reflejar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, y se fue dejando a Pan parada en medio del pasillo sonriendo. Sabía que Vegeta era una persona fría, y también estaba enterada de lo que hacía cuando estaba al servicio de Freezer, pero a causa de esas horas que pasaba todas las semanas junto a él, se había dado cuenta que había un ser cálido debajo de ese caparazón. Solo que no le gustaba demostrarlo, porque significaba debilidad.

Dejó de sonreír, y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con Bra.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás Pan?" La joven se acercó y saludó afectivamente a su amiga de tantos años.

"Hola Bra, todo bien… recién termino de entrenar con el señor Vegeta" Se sentó en la silla mientras Bra le entregaba un vaso de jugo.

"No se como puedes seguir entrenando Pan… la tierra ya no corre más peligro, se terminó todo" Bra se sentó frente a ella y bebió el contenido de su vaso.

Podría ser que ella tuviera razón. Las cosas en la tierra habían mejorado demasiado, y ya no corrían peligro. Pero uno nunca sabe, hay que estar preparados para todo. Además a ella le gustaba entrenar, sentía esa necesidad correr por su sangre y nada podía detenerla. Aunque ella fuera ¼ saiyajin, parecía tener más sangre guerrera que Bra, quien posee mitad de ese ADN.

"Sí, puede ser… pero no me importa, yo seguiré" Y siguió bebiendo.

Bra suspiró, a su amiga siempre le había gustado más ver a los guerreros entrenar que salir de compras.

"¿Y mi hermano?" La última vez que lo había visto eran dos semanas. Al ir creciendo se habían hecho buenos confidentes y se toleraban más que cuando eran niños.

"De seguro debe estar yendo al trabajo… Y dime Bra, ¿qué pasó con Got…"

El sonido de una explosión no dejó que Pan terminara de hablar. La mansión se movió por un momento y luego paró.

Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas, y Pan pudo sentir un ki. Era un ki poderoso, y sentía que lo conocía pero a la vez era muy distinto; lo que sí pudo notar era que no se trataba de un ki maligno.

"Bra, vayamos a ver… puedo sentir que proviene del patio trasero…"

Las jóvenes se pararon de inmediato, y se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa. Allí estaban Bulma y Vegeta. Apenas se podía ver a causa del humo que se esparcía por el ambiente.

Podía ver algo, era grande y tenía forma de…

"¡¿Una nave?!" Estaba sorprendida.

El humo se fue esparciendo cada vez más hasta revelar una nave oblicua, Pan se sorprendió más al ver el sello de C.C. que llevaba en uno de sus costados.

Bulma se acercó más a la nave, Vegeta se quedó ahí parado con los brazos cruzados, y Bra tan sorprendida como ella, mirando cada detalle de la extraña nave.

Al volver a mirar como Bulma se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidió acercarse un poco también y ver de qué se trataba tanto escándalo.

Pero su andar fue interrumpido por el brazo de Vegeta.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto Vegeta?" Su entrenador la miró de reojo, y sonrió levemente.

Eso sí que era raro. Dejó de preocuparse por tratar de acercarse y vio como la nave se abría.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¡Tendría que estar trabajando!

Pan puso su mano en la cintura, mientras pisaba repetidamente su pie derecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?, deberías estar trabajando…" El joven la miró extrañado.

Pero su mirada se desvió cuando Bulma lo abrazó fuerte y comenzó a decirle que lo había extrañado, y que cómo había estado todo este tiempo. Seguido por Vegeta, quien también se estaba acercando con su sonrisa típica hacia el joven. Bra miraba confundida.

Definitivamente ese era Trunks pero… tenía algo diferente, su ki, su mirada…

Si bien, tenía el mismo largo de pelo hasta antes de los hombros… sus ojos eran del mismo color pero no tenían ese brillo característico al de su marido, y la ropa era tan extraña, su Trunks nunca había vestido algo así.

Entonces… ¿Quién era este completo, o no tan completo, extraño?

.

N/A: Please dejen sus review… )


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Una vez más, el destino estaba haciéndose presente, o tal vez era Dende que quería poner a prueba a nuestra pareja. Sea lo que fuere, estaba cambiando la vida de ellos, y del extraño nuevo habitante también. ¿Cómo sería tener a la persona que más amas en tu vida multiplicada por dos? Algunos pensarían 'Qué bueno', pero la verdad es que no sería tan bueno como se cree. Tengamos en cuenta que las dos personas tienen sentimientos, valores, una moral, y que no se puede tener a los dos. Hay que elegir uno. Si lo dos son iguales, pero tienen algo especial de cada uno que te atrae ¿A quién elegirías?

La vida de Pan estaba corriendo un gran giro nuevamente, tal vez para bien, o para mal. Solo ella tendrá el poder de elegir que rumbo va a tomar su vida.

"Lo lamento mucho Trunks… Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes, después de todo esta también es tu casa…" dijo Bulma mientras miraba a su hijo del futuro, y sostenía en la mano una taza de té.

Bra, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma y el nuevo integrante, estaban sentados en el living tomando té, mientras conversaban.

Quién había llegado era nada más ni nada menos que Mirai Trunks. El mismo que un día viajó a ese mismo tiempo a alertarlos acerca de los androides.

Mientras estaban allí sentados, comenzó a contar por qué había llegado: Su madre había fallecido y Trunks al no tener más que a su madre acompañándolo, se vio solo; pero decidió volver al pasado y vivir con la familia que hacía algún tiempo atrás había alertado sobre una nueva amenaza.

Bulma comprendió y aceptó sin ninguna duda la estadía del individuo. Era obvio, después de todo, ese Trunks también era su hijo.

Vegeta que estaba sentado en el sofá con sus brazos cruzados, había notado el poder que este Trunks había adquirido; pensó que quizás, ya que era el único guerrero en su tiempo no le quedaba otra cosa que entrenar arduamente a causa de un posible nuevo enemigo, y tendría que luchar solo.

Realmente estaba orgulloso de este Trunks, podía sentir el poder que corría por sus venas, pero tampoco se lo demostraría. En cuanto al hijo de su propio tiempo, no era que estaba deshonrado, sino que le hubiera gustado que no se convirtiera en un humano común y corriente, y dejara de entrenar por tener que trabajar en la maldita empresa familiar ¡El era un guerrero, un guerrero saiyajin de elite!

Bra estaba encantada con su nuevo hermano, se parecía mucho al de su tiempo, pero podía sentir que a la vez eran diferentes. Solo esperaba que con el pudiera ser tan confidente, o incluso más, que su propio hermano.

Pan estaba todavía confundida. Después de ver la escena de llegada del no tan extraño, Bulma hizo que todos entraran sin siquiera dar una sola explicación a las dos mujeres que estaban paradas boquiabiertas en el medio del patio.

Ahora que ya estaban sentados todos, pudo observarlo mejor. Era idéntico: Los ojos celestes, el cabello color lavanda hasta un poco antes de los hombros, la estatura, su tez. Pero había algo más que le decía que ese no era su trunks, a parte de que su escultura física era un poco más 'grande'. Ese algo no era físico, era interno, tal vez su personalidad o la forma de su mirar, sus ojos vacíos pero a la vez tan llenos de un brillo especial que lo caracterizaba. Ese no era su esposo, pero a la vez sí.

Ella estaba sentada, ni siquiera había probado su té. Solo miraba y analizaba.

"Gracias mam… Bulma…" se corrigió el joven mientras bajaba la cabeza. Esa mujer frente suyo era su madre, pero a la vez no. Ya no sabía ni como llamarla.

Bulma sonrió dulcemente. Era de suponer que estuviera confundido.

"Puedes llamarme mamá, Trunks… que no te de pena" El joven volvió a mirarla y se sonrojó.

"Oye… Entonces si eres del futuro… ¿Te podemos llamar Mirai Trunks?" Interrumpió Bra repentinamente. El nuevo Trunks la miró.

"Es que… ya hay dos Trunks y sería confuso…"

Mirai Trunks sonrió. Esa joven era el calco, solo que más joven, de su madre. Cómo le hubiera gustado tenerla en su línea temporal, hubiera sido lindo tener una hermana como ella, tal vez si la hubiera tenido no tendría que estar en esta línea temporal.

"Sí, pueden llamarme Mirai Trunks" Y con eso dicho, mientras sostenía su sonrisa, miró hacia el lugar donde estaba esa extraña mujer de cabello negro.

Ella estaba mirando su taza, la cual estaba apoyada en la mesita ratona. Al sentir que estaba siendo vista, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes que la miraban extrañado.

Tragó saliva, y esclareció su garganta.

"Así que… Mirai Trunks… Bueno, creo que no me presenté" Estaba nerviosa, y el podía sentirlo. Mirai Trunks solo la miraba.

"Yo soy… la esposa de Trunks" Rió tratando de calmar sus nervios. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran penetrando su mente a cada instante, y eso solo lo sentía cuando _su_ Trunks la miraba fijo.

Ahora las piezas parecían encajar perfectamente en su cabeza. Ahora ya entendía por qué tuvo tanta confianza la primera vez que la vio. Era porque ella era su esposa, es decir… la esposa del Trunks de este tiempo.

"Disculpa si te parecí muy grosera al haberte gritado, pensé que eras Trunks escapándose de nuevo del trabajo, y jugan…"

"No te preocupes, está bien." Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de que parara de hablar del Trunks de este tiempo. No era porque no le agradaba, si en definitiva era el mismo. Pero por alguna razón sintió que debía hacer que la joven dejara de hablar de su marido.

Pan se quedó muda, y después le sonrió.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Pan… y soy hija de Gohan, el primer hijo de mi abuelito Goku ¿Lo conoces?"

"De-de- ¿Gohan?" Mirai estaba pasmado con la noticia, ¿Gohan se había casado? ¿Y tenido una hija? O sea que eso significaba que…

"Sí, tengo un ¼ de sangre saiyajin como podrás ver, y también soy nieta de Mr. Satán…"

Acaso dijo… ¿Mr. Satán? La última vez que había escuchado de ese hombre fue la última vez que estuvo en este tiempo. En el torneo de artes marciales. Y se había robado el papel de héroe de Gohan. ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera eso?

"Si, Gohan se casó con la hija de Mr. Satán, Videl" Comentó Bulma sonriendo.

"No sabía que el señor Satán tenía una hija… Vaya sorpresa." Verdaderamente las cosas en este tiempo habían cambiado mucho, y para bien. Ojala su tiempo hubiera corrido la misma suerte.

La cara de Mirai era de gran sorpresa y de que todavía seguía recopilando la información dada. Esto provocó que las tres mujeres presentes se rieran. Vegeta se limitaba a quedarse sentado, cruzado de brazos y tratando de soportar la risa de las mujeres.

Pero su cara se transformó en su típica sonrisa misteriosa, al sentir como el ki de Trunks se acercaba.

En ese mismo momento. Trunks abrió la puerta del living en el cual estaban.

Las mujeres se dieron vuelta para mirar quien había entrado. Trunks observó como la risa cesaba, y era reemplazada por una mirada dudosa.

Allí fue cuando realizó que había una persona más en la habitación. El extraño ki de la persona que anteriormente antes de llegar a la casa había sentido, estaba ahí; sentado, mirándolo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué había una persona igual a él?

¿Acaso era un enemigo haciéndose pasar por el? ¿Era un nuevo enemigo, o qué era?

N/A: Hey! , La cosa empieza a tomar "forma"... Espero actualizar rápido, gracias por leer, y me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones… Acepto todo tipo de crítica )... Thanks a lot again…


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, este fic lo terminé hace muchísimo. Me dieron ganas de actualizarlo y no dejarlos con la intriga :)

Capitulo 4.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sí mismo. Durante el viaje a este nuevo universo había estado pensando en como tomaría su otro yo su presencia. Tal vez estaría molesto ya que no sería único como todas las demás personas, o tal vez ni siquiera le importaría y hasta quizás podrían llegar a llevarse bien. O eso esperaba.

"¿Que-que esto?" Trunks estaba demasiado sorprendido con la presencia de un holograma suyo.

Bulma se paró del sofá y caminó hacia su hijo, quien yacía todavía parado en el marco de la puerta. Posó una mano en su hombro y suspiró.

"Trunks, no tienes por qué alarmarte… El joven sentado allí es Mirai Trunks" Dijo calmadamente mientras miraba el rostro de su hijo adquiriendo un tono pensativo.

Trunks logró captar mejor las palabras de su madre, y comenzó a pensar.

Entonces este joven, no era un enemigo. Era su otro yo del futuro, ese Trunks que había viajado en el tiempo para advertir sobre los androides, según lo que le contó su padre. Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Venía a advertir sobre otro nuevo enemigo?

No, no era posible. Su padre estaba sentado no muy lejos del lugar de reunión y parecía sereno. Y si hubiera alguna amenaza seguramente estaría en su cámara de gravedad entrenando hasta más no poder. Pero no.

Trunks esquivó a su madre y se acercó un poco más a donde estaban todos sentados. Lo miró y era exactamente a el. Solo que podía sentir una diferencia de poder en su interior. Era un poco más fuerte. De seguro por el trágico futuro en el cual solía vivir; luchando todos los días para mantener la paz de la Tierra.

"Siéntate Trunks…" La voz de su esposa lo sacó de su trance e hizo que la mirara.  
Pan se hizo a un costado y lo llamó para que se sentara, golpeando su mano en el lugar vacío.  
Trunks se sentó, y volvió a mirarlo sin saber que decir, o que hacer. Era todo muy chocante, y repentino.  
Pan pudo ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro, y reposó una mano en su regazo.

"Mirai vino porque su madre del futuro murió, y no tenía a nadie con quién vivir…" Trató de explicarle lo más rápido y sencillo posible.

Mirai estaba pensativo. Imaginando que tal vez hubiera podido vivir la misma vida que el llevaba ahora; con una familia, amigos, y una mujer hermosa a su lado. Se lamentaba no ser el quién vivía de tan magnífica manera, pero a la vez estaba feliz ya que gracias a su advertencia sobre los androides ahora su futuro no sería igual al suyo.

"Espero que mi llegada no te incomode…" Mirai lo miró como tratando de preguntarle si estaba bien que se quede o si debía irse.

Trunks lo miró, y pensó por un momento. El no era quién para decirle que se fuera, además sería muy cruel de su parte, y definitivamente así no era su personalidad. Sería difícil vivir con un doble, pero tal vez tendría sus ventajas en cuanto a la empresa.

"No, para nada… Solo fue el shock del momento, te ruego que disculpes mis modales…" Sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"No te preocupes, debí presentarme yo primero…" Esbozó la misma sonrisa, mientras estiraba su mano.

Ambos compartieron el varonil saludo. Todos miraban expectantes la escena. Verdaderamente iba a ser difícil identificar cual Trunks era cual.

Pan los miraba con suma atención. Ellos eran iguales. Ahora que Mirai estaba en su tiempo, y Trunks era su esposo: ¿Eso significaba que tenía dos maridos?  
Rió ante el tonto e incoherente pensamiento. Pero volvió a ponerse seria al pensar que aún así tendría que vivir con otro Trunks. Ella lo amaba con locura a su marido y este repentino huésped haría que su pacífica vida se tornara un mar de conflictos emocionales.  
Solo esperaba no confundirse y terminar besando al Trunks equivocado.

"No, imposible…" murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Trunks dejara de estrechar la mano de Mirai y la mirara.

"¿Que sucede amor?" Preguntó curioso al ver como su amada salía de su trance.

"Ah! No, nada Trunks… solo estaba pensando" Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Realmente era una mujer bella. Tal vez no era una chica de revista, pero tenía ese "algo" que lo atraía tanto. Quizás sus ojos, o sus gestos, o sus facciones angelicales como de una niña pero con ese toque de mujer adulta.  
Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar así de ella. Esa no era una mujer disponible, y sentía melancolía al saber lo que pudo haber tenido.  
Su mirada se posó en el suelo.

"¿Sucede algo Mirai?" Levantó la cabeza al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro. Sonrió al verla.

"No, no es nada Bra" También hubiera podido tener una hermana como ella.  
Pero pensó que no debía pensar más en el pasado, y seguir su vida en este nuevo tiempo con esta nueva familia. Sonrió.  
"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a casa" Interrumpió Trunks, mientras tomaba a Pan de la mano, y apoyaba su otra mano en el hombro de Bra.

"Nos vemos, Bra" Sonrió para luego mirar a Mirai. "Un gusto conocerte Mirai"

El movió la cabeza en acuerdo, y estrechó una vez más la mano de su holograma.

"Adiós a todos" Dijeron al unísono mientras levitaban saliendo por la ventana de la habitación. Pronto ya se encontraban volando hacia su casa.

Vegeta observó a Mirai cautelosamente, para luego acercarse más a El, quién estaba parado mirando por la ventana.

"Ellos ya están unidos" Informó con su ceño y tono típico de El.

Mirai no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, giró su cabeza hacia el costado.

"No te entiendo padre"

Vegeta bufó como si lo que hubiera dicho era muy evidente y normal.

"Pronto lo descubrirás por ti mismo" Y con eso dicho, se alejó.

Mirai se sentó en el sillón. La habitación estaba vacía ahora. Las palabras de Vegeta lo habían dejado intrigado. Muy en lo profundo sentía que sabía el significado de esas palabras, era como si su sangre se lo estuviera gritando, pero no podía escucharlas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.****  
**

Pasó una semana desde la llegada de Mirai, y todo parecía muy apacible. Vegeta seguía molestando a Goten por su relación con Bra, Bulma con sus inventos, Videl y Gohan viviendo en las montañas como siempre y, Pan y Trunks viviendo en su casa en las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto a Mirai, él parecía estar acostumbrándose a la nueva vida que llevaba ahora, ya que lo ayudaba a Trunks con la empresa.  
Pero no todo siempre es color de rosa.

"Debo dejar de pensar en ella, este tiempo no es el tuyo y no puedes fijarte en la mujer de otros… pero es que, Pan es…" murmuraba Mirai por lo bajo.

"¿Que yo soy qué?" Dijo Pan cerrando la puerta y acercándose al escritorio; causando que Mirai volteara de golpe su silla y mirara con asombro el alegre rostro de ella.

Estaba sin habla. Los segundos parecían pasar lentamente, provocando que el caminar de Pan fuera en cámara lenta. O era su mente que trataba de hacer durar lo máximo posible aquella figura para retenerla en su memoria.

"¿Sucede algo Mirai?" Si tan solo supiera lo que sentía por ella…  
"No, no es nada Pan… Dime, ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?" Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, mientras Pan se sentaba en la silla de en frente.

"Pensé que Trunks estaría aquí, quería sorprenderlo. Pero no fue así…" Su rostro de alegría fue reemplazada por una de duda y angustia.  
Mirai lo notó.

"No te preocupes, él fue a cerrar un trato con una empresa del exterior, fue de improvisto… Aunque, es raro que no te haya avisado o dejado una nota" La verdad era que no tenía idea de donde estaba Trunks, en la mañana temprano lo había llamado para avisarle que tenía asuntos importantes en otro país y que iría volando hacia allí y volvería por la noche.  
Los labios de Pan se modularon en una sonrisa débil. En unos pocos segundos, se levantó y lo miró.

"¿Sabes? Trunks nunca salió del país sin avisarme primero… Además, no puedo sentir su ki" Y con eso dicho, se dirigió hasta la puerta, y sin siquiera voltear a verlo lo saludó.

La puerta se cerró y Mirai yacía pensativo en su silla. Era su imaginación o ¿Pan estaba apunto de llorar?  
En estos momentos su perspectiva del matrimonio feliz de aquella pareja, se estaba desmoronando. No quería ni pensarlo, y ahora que trataba de buscar el ki de su otro yo, sumado a los sollozos de Pan, sus sospechas podrían ser validas... ¡¿Trunks estaba engañando a Pan?!

"No, no puede ser" Sacudió su cabeza, y se colocó sus lentes para seguir trabajando.

Ya era de noche, pocos minutos pasaban de la medianoche, y Trunks no llegaba.  
Pan se encontraba acostada en el sillón de la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea, tapada con una manta.  
Ya eran unos días desde que comenzó a pensar que su matrimonio no era tan perfecto como parecía. Y no podía soportarlo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.  
Se levantó, y caminó hacia dicho lugar. Y allí estaba él, sacándose su sobretodo y sus zapatos.

"¿Trunks?" El subió la mirada, y sonrió, mientras se acercaba.

La tomó entre sus brazos, y la abrazó. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, pero su cabello frío a causa del temporal. Luego se separó, tomándola de sus antebrazos.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo, lamento llegar tarde y no haberte avisado, pero tenía que ir lo antes posible a Estados Unidos a firmar un contrato"

Pan sonrió. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado protectora. Acercó su cuerpo al de él, y de puntitas de pié lo besó capturando su labio inferior. Trunks correspondió el beso. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, se abrazaron nuevamente. Pan cerró los ojos, y colocó la nariz en su cuello para inhalar el aroma de su amado esposo.  
Pero sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente cuando su nariz reconoció el aroma a perfume de mujer, y no precisamente el de ella misma. Cautelosamente se separó un poco de él, y vio que en su cuello había rastros de lápiz labial.  
De un solo impulso se separó de él y lo miró.

"¿Qué sucede Panny?" Trunks no tenía idea de lo que Pan había descubierto.

"¡¿Que qué sucede?! ¡¿Que qué sucede?! ESO es lo que sucede Trunks, ese lápiz labial que llevas en el cuello, el aroma a florería que llevas en tu ropa, ¡ah! y sin contar los arañazos que descubrí en tu espalda hace unos días"

"¿Qué?" Trunks reaccionó luego de unos minutos.

"Tu sabes muy bien lo que ocurre, ¿Me creías tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta que te estabas acostando con otra, u otras?" Pan estaba al borde de lanzarle algo por la cabeza, pero desafortunadamente estaban parados al frente de la casa.  
"Pero esto se acabó ¡Se acabó!" Y con eso salió corriendo, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

"¡Pan espera!" Trunks fue detrás de ella.

"Pan, no reacciones así, yo te amo. No significaron nada, NADA" Se defendía mientras miraba y perseguía a su esposa, quien estaba empacando unas pocas cosas en su pequeño bolso.

Pan se detuvo, y lo miró fijo.  
"¿No significaron nada? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? Eres patético Trunks"  
Y luego, siguió empacando. Tomó su bolso y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. Trunks llamándola y persiguiéndola mientras bajaba la escalera.

El la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y la volteó. En ese momento, Pan lo abofeteó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, y pronto las lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Trunks solo la miró, y la abrazó.

Pan lloraba en los brazos del hombre que la había engañado, pero que aún así seguía amando. Quién hubiera pensado que su perfecto matrimonio terminaría así de tal hiriente manera.  
Trunks apretaba el pequeño y fuerte cuerpo de su esposa. Sin duda la amaba, y se sentía un idiota por haber cometido tal error. Esto era lo ella menos se merecía. No después de tantas cosas vividas. Pero aún así, ella era dueña de su corazón.

Pan se separó, limpió su rostro y sin mirarlo, su cuerpo fue volteándose de a poco para luego caminar hacia la puerta y dejar a su marido solo, sentado al tope de la escalera, con sus manos tapando su rostro.

"Qué he hecho"

Las gotas de lluvia estaban salpicando la ventana, y dentro de ese cuarto se encontraba Mirai observando el clima, pensando en su vida, y en esa extraña mujer que en su tiempo no había podido nacer.  
Pero lo que menos esperaba en ese momento, era que dicha mujer se encontraría frente a él.

De un sobresalto se alejó de la ventana, y al reconocer la figura rápidamente abrió la ventana.

"Pan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con esta tormenta…" Ella estaba mojada, tenía los ojos rojos, y tiritaba del frío… o eran los sollozos del llanto.

Mirai, ante tal aspecto, la tapó con una manta que tenía sobre su cama. Pan no se movía, ni levantaba la cabeza.

"Pan… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Era obvio que no se encontraba para nada bien, pero debía preguntárselo.  
En ese momento ella levantó la mirada, y lágrimas cayeron en ambos lados de sus mejillas.

"Dime por qué, dime por qué hace esto…"

Pan terminó la frase y rompió en llanto. Mirai solo pudo abrazarla. Aunque no entendía nada, sintió que en esos momentos la acción indicada era confortarla en sus brazos.

"Toma, aquí tienes…" Pan levantó la cabeza y tomó la taza de té que Mirai le ofrecía, mientras el se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella.

"Gracias, eres muy amable" Mirai sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó.

"Bueno, no quiero incomodarte pero… ¿Qué te sucedió?" Pan dejó de sorber de la taza, y la apoyó en la mesita frente a ella. Y suspiró.

"Hace ya unos días atrás, luego de que llegaras, comencé a notarlo extraño… Llegaba tarde, el perfume que llevaba no era el mío, su cuerpo tiene raspones que ciertamente yo no los hice, y miente… Yo no sé como pudo hacer esto. Estábamos bien, éramos felices…" Pan comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban.

"Espera, espera Pan, cálmate…" Mirai trató de hacer que Pan se tranquilizara.

"Cómo quieres que me calme, esto… esto no debería estar pasando" Pan comenzó a llorar, pero no podía dejar que Mirai la observara tan débil, así que corrió hacia el baño y trabó la puerta.

Mirai no sabía que hacer. Las palabras de Pan retumbaban en su mente. Tal vez su llegada había cambiado el destino, y había afectado al matrimonio de Trunks y Pan. Se sentía culpable, y no podía hacer nada para que las cosas volvieran a lo de antes.

Se levantó del sillón, y fue hasta la puerta del baño. Golpeó la puerta y llamó a Pan.

"Pan… sal de ahí, no te preocupes, se que te sientes débil… pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo no soy como mi padre" No hubo respuesta.  
Pero cuando estaba apunto de volver a golpear y llamarla, la puerta se abrió revelando a Pan envuelta en una toalla.  
Mirai se quedó sin habla. Y la cara de Pan todavía estaba colorada por las lágrimas.

"Espero que no te moleste… Mi ropa estaba mojada y…"

"No, está bien, no hay problema… Pero, no se por qué no fuiste a la casa de Bra" Mirai volvió a donde estaban los sillones.

"Bra es muy apegada con Trunks, y estoy segura que si llegaba a ir a su casa llamaría a Trunks… Y en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es ver a Trunks…" Pan también volvió al sillón. Si no fuera por la calefacción, seguramente estaría tiritando del frío, pero afortunadamente ya se había sacado su ropa húmeda.

Ambos se miraron. Mirai no podía contenerse, estar frente a ella, cubierta solamente por una toalla, su cabello húmedo, y su piel expuesta lo estaban volviendo loco.

"En ese caso, puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas" ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso había dicho eso? Verdaderamente lo estaba dejando sin razón.

"Gracias, eres un buen amigo" Ella se paró y lo abrazó.

Deseaba tanto poder quedarse así, con ella es sus brazos. ¡Un momento! Si Trunks y Pan estaban teniendo una crisis matrimonial, y Trunks la había engañado… Quizás esta era su oportunidad. Pero sacudió su cabeza, eso no debía pasar, no ahora.

"¿Sucede algo?" Interrumpió Pan mientras se separaba del abrazo.

"No es solo que…"

Tal vez el destino quiso que así fuera, que así sucedieran las cosas. La llegada de Mirai quizás no era casualidad, las cosas pasan por algo.

Pan interrumpió nuevamente a Mirai, pero esta vez no con palabras... Con un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.****  
**

Mirai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía los labios de Pan recorrer los suyos. Se sentía tan bien. Pero No! Esto no debía estar pasando. Simplemente, no era correcto.

"Pan…" Trataba de llamarla entre los labios.

Pero a ella parecía no importarle. Ante el intento de parar de él, Pan profundizó el beso, dejando a Mirai sin más que rendirse.  
El sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella, trató de parar, pero la reacción de Pan fue más fuerte que su razón y se dejó llevar por esos labios traicioneros.

Pronto se encontraron en la cama, gozando de sus cuerpos. Suspiros, gemidos, eso era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación. Mirai no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la miraba, tan entregada, con sus ojos cerrados subida sobre él, era algo extraño; incorrecto.  
Luego de varios minutos, ambos parecieron alcanzar su punto máximo y sus cuerpos se aflojaron, liberando todo el estrés.

Pan cayó rendida al lado de Mirai, y sin observarlo, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos.

Mirai estaba todavía inmóvil, sintió demasiado silencio, y cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Pan dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba el leve sonido de su respiración haciéndolo saber que estaba dormida.  
Llevó su mano a su frente, y suspiró. Luego se dio vuelta y abrazó a Pan por la cintura, para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido profundamente.

La mañana estaba asomándose por la ventana, y un celular sonaba.  
Mirai comenzó a despertarse ante tan molesto ruido. Todavía somnoliento, se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos, miró al costado y estaba Pan con su espalda descubierta, sonrió ante tal figura.  
El celular seguía sonando, se levantó despacio para no despertarla, se puso sus boxers, y buscó el celular. El cual estaba apoyado en la mesita ratona del pequeño living que tenía su cuarto.

Lo tomó y contestó.

"¿Hola?"

Era la voz de Mirai, Trunks podía reconocerla, era la misma que la suya.

"¿Mirai?"

En ese momento, el cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo se derrumbó, trayéndolo a la realidad. Su cruel realidad. De todas las personas, a quien menos esperó que llamara era Trunks. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era obvio que en algún momento llamaría.

"¿Mirai? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí, si aquí estoy Trunks…"

Lo notaba nervioso. ¿Por qué habría contestado él el teléfono de su esposa? Algo le decía que no era nada bueno, pero suprimió ese sentimiento era demasiado fantasioso.

"Bueno… Mirai, yo me preguntaba si podría hablar con Pan un momento"

Mirai se dio vuelta, mirando hacia donde estaba Pan descansando. Suspiró.

"Mira Trunks, no creo que sea bueno por ahora… Deja que piense más… En estos momentos no eres la primera persona con la que quiere hablar…"

Trunks del otro lado, estaba sentado en la punta de la cama que compartía con Pan, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, una mano sosteniendo el teléfono, y la otra masajeando su frente.

"Sí, comprendo… Solo dile que la llamé."

"Se lo diré" Y con eso dicho ambos cortaron la llamada.

Mirai volvió al lado de la cama, se sentó. Pan comenzaba a despertarse.

Pan refregó sus ojos, y vagamente se sentó con sus rodillas al pecho. La sábana la cubría en su totalidad.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

Pan abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio a Mirai sentado cerca de ella. Lo inspeccionó, y su cuerpo estaba desnudo a excepción por sus boxers.  
Lo hizo, realmente fue capaz de tal atrocidad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaban por su mente, y verdaderamente se sentía mal, se sentía sucia, la opresión que sentía en el pecho era inmensa.

"¿Te sientes bien Pan?" La voz de Mirai retumbó en sus oídos. Sentía asco, asco por ella misma, por lo que había hecho.

"Esto… esto no debía hacer pasado" Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Pan. Y Mirai comprendió. Se acercó más, y la abrazó.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" Posó su mentón en la cabeza de Pan, sus brazos la rodeaban.

"Lo siento mucho, estaba tan enojada que pensé en vengarme… Pero ahora, ahora…" Los sollozos de Pan hicieron que Mirai cerrara los ojos. El cuento había terminado definitivamente.  
Se dio cuenta que Pan lo había utilizado solamente, quería vengarse de la traición de Trunks. Ojo por ojo. Como el viejo dicho.

Pan dejó de llorar, y se separó del abrazo. Tomó el rostro de Mirai en sus manos y lo miró firmemente. Ese rostro que era tan parecido al hombre que amaba, pero que por dentro sentía que era tan distinto. Sentía que él no era capaz de engañar a nadie, sentía el amor que irradiaba.  
Pero ese no era su Trunks, no era el Trunks que ella amaba. No lo era.

"Debo irme" Se levantó, enredando su cuerpo en la sábana.  
Mirai también se levantó, y mientras ella buscaba su ropa, le extendió su celular.

"Toma, Trunks llamó esta mañana… Le dije que todavía estabas muy afligida como para que le hables, pero que después lo llamarías…"

Pan tomó el celular.

"Gracias" Y juntó su ropa, para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse.

Luego de unos minutos, Pan salió del baño, ya cambiada.  
Mirai estaba sentado en el living, también totalmente vestido, mirando la televisión.

"Bueno creo que me iré"

Mirai se dio vuelta, y la figura de Pan estaba frente a él. El solo la miró.  
Pan se agachó un poco, y lo besó en la frente.

"Los siento mucho" Dijo luego.  
Y con eso dicho, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Cuando Pan salió del edificio, y comenzó a caminar por la calle, pensó en lo que había pasado y en lo que venía a consecuencia. Debía decirle a Trunks lo sucedido, al contrario de él, ella sentía el deber de decírselo. Pero, ¿Cómo haría? Ciertamente estaba enojada con él por lo que había hecho, su traición. Pero ahora ella también lo había traicionado; la venganza nunca es buena.

Mientras Pan caminaba, Mirai estaba en el living mirando sin mirar la televisión, perdido en sus pensamientos. La noche pasada, el rostro de pan, las palabras que habían emanado de su boca. Mirai no quería ser el segundo de nadie, pero no estaba molesto con ella.  
Debería estarlo, lo usó, jugó con sus sentimientos… Pero aún así él se dejó manipular, se dejó caer en esa maldita red que lo atraía tanto hacia ella… Y aún así no sabía por qué.  
Tal vez porque era el destino que Trunks y Pan estuvieran juntos, quizás si Pan hubiera existido en su línea temporal estarían enamorados. Pero no tenía que olvidar que este tiempo no era el suyo. Y que esta Pan no le pertenecía, pero a Trunks sí.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

La casa estaba silenciosa, cerró la puerta, y apoyó las llaves en la mesita que había a un costado. Miró hacia la cima de las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro. ¿Dónde estaría?

"¿Trunks?" El llamado fue suave.

Subió las escaleras, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien, y podía sentir a Trunks en su habitación.  
Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió despacio para no hacer demasiado ruido. Y lo único que encontró fue su habitación iluminada por los rayos de sol que emanaban desde el ventanal que estaba abierto, mientras que las cortinas se mecían por la brisa del viento, y además, a su marido recostado sobre la cama, con la ropa todavía puesta.

Su rostro preocupado se aflojó, y surgió una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad. EL estaba dormido, apaciblemente dormido. Decidió no molestarlo, y además necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder enfrentarlo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Se acercó hacia él y, con una manta que tenía en el tope de la cama, lo tapó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Luego se marchó hacia la cocina para prepararse un poco de té, y relajarse.

La luz del sol lo estaba molestando, y todavía somnoliento, se despertó. Se sentó en la cama y vio que encima de él había una manta. Miró hacia los lados, y sintió que Pan estaba en la cocina. ¡¿Pan estaba en la casa?!  
Sus esperanzas volvieron, tal vez Pan lo había perdonado, o quería hablar con él para solucionar el problema.  
Pobre ingenuo…

Rápidamente, salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se posó sobre el marco de la puerta. Allí estaba ella sentada en una silla, dándole la espalda, seguramente estaría bebiendo té, como siempre.

Caminó hacia ella, y se sentó en frente.

Pan ya había sentido que Trunks estaba mirándola, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, esto sería difícil, y seguramente Trunks no lo tomaría a la ligera.

El esperanzado rostro de Trunks se tornó tenso cuando sintió que su esposa estaba confundida, su rostro demostraba preocupación, algo no andaba bien.

"¿Sucede algo Pan?" Los ojos de Pan se posaron sobre los de él. Y la sospecha se reafirmó. Trunks siempre podía saber lo que le sucedía a Pan solo con mirarla a los ojos, era raro, pero a la vez no.

Tenía que decírselo, no lo podía ocultar, no era justo. Trunks la había lastimado mucho con su traición, pero simplemente no podía ocultarlo como lo había hecho él, ella no era así.

"Trunks, tenemos que hablar, seriamente…" Dejó de sostener su taza, y entrecruzó sus manos.

"Pan, yo se que me comporté como un id…"

"No se trata de eso…" Interrumpió ella. Trunks la miró extrañado.

"¿Y sobre que es entonces?" Los pensamientos de Trunks estaban a mil por hora. Se preguntaba si acaso querría el divorcio. No, eso era imposible… ¿no?

"Mira Trunks, mi enojo todavía no se calmó, tu traición fue lo que menos esperé en mi vida, nunca pensé que eso podría pasarme, pasarnos… Nunca voy a entender por qué lo hiciste, creo que no había motivos… Pero eso no es todo, ayer estaba tan afligida que…" Trunks escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amada, no quería interrumpirla, pero esa pausa lo estaba inquietando, ¿Qué había sucedido?

"Dime..." Sonaba demandante, y ella sabía que tenía derecho a saberlo, sus acciones no se justificaban.

"Bueno Trunks, Mirai… Mirai y Yo…" Pan bajó la mirada, y fue suficiente como para que Trunks realice por sí mismo lo que había sucedido.

Ahora caía la ficha, era por esa razón que Mirai había contestado el celular de SU esposa. Era eso… Eso que nunca había esperado. Se sentía nervioso, algo dentro de sí estaba queriendo apoderarse de su ser. ¡¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?!

Mirai.

Esa era la única respuesta a todo, desde la llegada de ese no tan extraño todo había cambiado. Su perfecta vida se había tornado un calvario. El mismo engañó a su amada Pan, y ahora ella había tomado venganza, con EL. Con Mirai.  
Si él no hubiera llegado a este tiempo tal vez las cosas hubieran seguido su curso normal, pero NO, tuvo que llegar él y arruinar la paz, arruinar su matrimonio.

Esto no podía quedarse así, y el enojo que había en su ser estaba a punto de explotar.

Pan volvió a subir la mirada, y vio que Trunks estaba parado de espaldas hacia ella, sentía un poder inmenso. Lo que había temido se estaba haciendo realidad.  
Temerosamente se levantó y se acercó un poco más a Trunks.

"¿Trunks...?" Estiró su mano para poyarla sobre su hombro, pero su voz la detuvo.

"No te acerques Pan, podrías quemarte…" Y con eso dicho salió volando de su casa en dirección hacia Mirai.

Pan suspiró mientras veía los escombros caer al piso. Era obvio que Trunks iría a buscar a Mirai, pero no podía detenerlo.  
Lo que más la tomó por sorpresa, era el hecho de que sintió que Trunks no estaba enojado con ella.  
Y sin más que pensar, salió volando del lugar, para encontrar a Trunks. Ciertamente no amaba a Mirai, pero no podía dejar que lo golpeara. Y la energía que sintió en Trunks era suficiente para derrotar a Cel en un minuto.

Mirai sentía que Trunks estaba cerca, y que más atrás lo seguía Pan. Seguramente ella le dijo. Era de esperarse. Pero aún así tenía que enfrentarlo, su orgullo no dejaría que Trunks lo golpeara tan fácilmente.

Salió al balcón, y en segundos la figura de Trunks se hizo presente. Mirai podía sentir toda la energía que tenía acumulada.

Trunks lo miró fijamente y se transformó en SS2.

"Vayamos a una isla…" Y con eso dicho salió volando en dirección al Océano, mientras Mirai lo seguía.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Ahí a unos metros de ella estaba Trunks y Mirai, parados en medio de una isla desierta, mirándose, intercambiando miradas frías. Pan podía sentir el enojo que Trunks tenía en sí mismo.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, por el camino el cual ella había llegado, y sintió los kis de su padre, de Goten, y Vegeta acercarse hacia ellos, hacia la isla. Seguramente sintieron el ki de ambos Trunks elevarse.  
Pan volvió a mirar a los dos hombres parados en la isla, y gracias a sus sentidos de saiyan pudo escuchar como ambos intercambiaban palabras.

"Nunca debiste haber venido" La voz de Trunks era ruda y seria. Y se sentía extraño por estar hablándole a su otro yo de esa manera, porque en definitiva era él mismo.

"Es verdad… Pero no puedo regresar, habría más cambios en la historia de los que ya hay" La voz de Mirai era serena pero firme. El sabía que esto podría ser su culpa: que el matrimonio de su otro yo estuviera cambiando, causar confusión a la mujer que debería haber nacido en su tiempo pero que desgraciadamente no había podido nacer a causa de la muerte de sus progenitores.

Pan, que estaba levitando a unos metros de ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en que debería entrar en escena y parar todo esto. Pero tampoco era conveniente, ninguno de los dos la escucharía, y podría salir lastimada. Era más oportuno dejar que los otros tres saiyans llegaran y lidiaran con esta pelea.  
Pan dejó su trance pensativo al notar que los dos hombres ya no estaban parados en tierra firme. Miró un poco más hacia arriba y vio que la pelea había comenzado.

Era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, levitando en lo alto, a penas podía ver cuales movimientos estaban realizando. Eran rápidos. Y podía sentir el ruido de extremidades chocando entre sí con un alto nivel de fuerza. Sabía que ninguno de los dos demostraría debilidad en una batalla; los saiyajins y su maldito orgullo.

Pronto los tres saiyans llegaron a destino, y se acercaron a Pan mientras miraban los movimientos de ambos Trunks.

Gohan se acercó a Pan, preocupado, y posó su mano en el hombro de su única hija, mientras ella seguía con su mirada hacia arriba tratando de captar cada movimiento.

"Pan, dime que sucede entre ellos, por qué este repentino comportamiento" La voz de su padre siempre la había confortado, pero en estos momentos tan tensos no encontraba confortación alguna.

Pan miró a los ojos a su padre y lo abrazó. Todo era tan malditamente confuso. Su tranquila vida se había trasformado en algo que nunca había esperado. Su amado esposo engañándola sin motivo alguno, ella tomando venganza de eso; y eso la extrañaba: Trunks no era de ese tipo de hombres que mienten a sus seres queridos, y ella tampoco era vengativa. Tendría que haber una explicación a todo esto. ¿Habría sido por la llegada de Mirai?

"Papá, has que dejen de pelear, esto no trae ninguna solución" Pan dejó de abrazar a su padre.

Gohan miró a su costado, donde estaba Goten y Vegeta.

"Goten, Vegeta… vayamos a detenerlos"

"Si…" Goten asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Goten y Gohan volaban en dirección hacia Mirai y Trunks, Vegeta se quedó allí levitando con sus brazos cruzados y su típica mirada inexpresiva.

Pan lo miró, y quiso tratar de hablarle, pero él se adelantó primero.

"Trunks no ganará en esta pelea…"

Pan lo miró extrañada, ¿Acaso era solo por eso que había venido? ¿Para verlos pelear?

"¿Por qué lo dices?..."

"Trunks no ha entrenado como es debido desde hace mucho tiempo, y Mirai tuvo que enfrentarse solo contra los androides y Cel..."

"¿Solo viniste hasta aquí para ver cuál de los dos era más fuerte?" El ceño de Pan se frunció.

"No, el más fuerte es Mirai… Pero quería ver como pelearía Trunks por tu causa, los hombres saiyajin tienden a pelear por sus parejas cuando su relación es amenazada por otro saiyajin, está en su instinto"

Como si la vida para Pan no fuera más confusa, aquí se encontraba con sus pensamientos al borde del colapso. Sí, ella sabía todo acerca de los saiyajins y sus parejas. Sabía que ella estaba "unida" con Trunks para toda la vida, pero su padre le había explicado que tal vez no sería lo mismo ya que ellos eran mitad saiyajin, y los términos podrían variar.

Por otro lado, estaban Mirai y Trunks separados por Gohan y Goten. Estaban tratando de detenerlos, pero parecía imposible.  
Gohan y Goten no pudieron aguantar más, y fueron golpeados por ambos Trunks, provocando que el agarre fallara y quedaran libres nuevamente.

"No me daré por vencido, Pan es mi esposa…" La respiración de Trunks era agitada, pero todavía tenía fuerza suficiente.

"Entonces ¿Por qué fuiste infiel?" Mirai estaba agitado también y, al igual que Trunks, todavía tenía fuerzas.

"No lo se, todo esto comenzó cuando llegaste aquí, todo esto es tu culpa" Y con eso dicho, Trunks apareció frente a Mirai y formó una bola de ki para apretarla sobre el abdomen de su contrincante.

Pero Mirai era rápido, y con sus manos pudo empujar aquella bola de energía. La cara de Trunks pasó de sorpresa a enojo. No podía aceptar que Mirai fuera más fuerte que él, no en esta ocasión.

Mirai sentía el enojo que había provocado en su otro yo, y sabía lo que venía, sabía que atacaría con todas sus fuerzas de una vez por todas.

Ambos se miraron, esa energía que recorría por sus cuerpos era de una sola técnica y, aunque no fuera de ellos, la sabían muy bien, era una técnica poderosa.  
Se posicionaron, sus manos formando una bola y estirándolas hacia atrás.

La técnica de Goku, para uno; y la técnica de su maestro, para el otro.

Gohan y Goten estaban estupefactos, solo miraban sorprendidos.

Pero Vegeta y Pan estaban muy atentos a todo movimiento. Vegeta ciertamente estaba orgulloso del hijo que tenía, aunque no entrenara mucho sabía que Trunks, gracias a Pan, se había vuelto más fuerte. Quizás que su hijo se emparentara con la nieta de Kakarotto no había sido tan malo. Además, de la familia Son, Pan era la única que seguía entrenando y tratando de superarse.

"KA ME" Los ojos de Pan se abrieron de par en par.

"HA ME" Debía hacer algo, ambos tenían tanta energía que terminarían gravemente heridos, y eso no podía pasar, de ninguna manera dejaría que eso sucediera, No a Trunks. Ni tampoco a Mirai.

"No…" susurró para ella, pero fue suficiente para que Vegeta la escuchara y girara su cabeza para mirarla. Y en ese momento Vegeta lo sintió.

Pan comenzó a elevarse un poco más.

"¡Chiquilla! No cometas ninguna locura" Pero fue tarde, Pan no lo escuchó o simplemente lo ignoró, y salió volando en dirección a esos dos hombres tan parecidos entre sí. Pero que ella sabía muy bien quien era quién.

"¡HA!" Y dos rayos de energía salieron a su encuentro, para chocar entre sí y ver cual de los dos era más fuerte. Pero no chocaron entre sí, chocaron contra algo más.

Pan.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en quien ganaba, que no se dieron cuenta que Pan estaba recibiendo toda esa fuerza.

Eran fuertes, ambos, sentía como estaba quemando su piel de a poco, era un dolor intenso, pero debía soportarlo. Y de un grito de desesperación, dolor, confusión y emociones mezcladas, una aurora dorada la invadió.

Ambos sintieron ese grito, y sus mentes parecieron volver a la normalidad. Entre toda aquella luz dorada pudieron ver a Pan con los brazos estirados tratando de frenar la técnica.  
Pero en ese momento de lucidez algo golpeó muy fuerte sus estómagos, provocando que la técnica fracasara.

Pan ya no tenía más fuerzas, e inconscientemente comenzó a caer. Pero Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos y levito hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos quejándose por sus estómagos.

"Ese dolor no es nada comparado a lo que esta chiquilla acaba de sentir" Ambos Trunks lo miraron.

"¡Pan!" Exclamó Trunks acercándose a su padre.

"Ten, esto es tuyo…" Y le lanzó a Pan, para luego salir volando del lugar en dirección a su cámara de gravedad seguramente.

Gohan y Goten que habían presenciado todo, estaban a su lado, preocupados por ella.

"Trunks, debemos llevarla con Bulma" Gohan estaba confundido, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era que Pan se recuperar, ya habría tiempo de ajustar cuentas.

"Sí, no perdamos más tiempo" Agregó Goten.

Y sin más que decir, los tres saiyans salieron volando del lugar en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula.

Pero quedaba un saiyajin, Mirai.

Su cabeza estaba baja y comenzaba a apretar sus puños. Se sentía defraudado de sí mismo. Sangre comenzó a brotar de sus palmas, recorriendo sus dedos.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir por sí solas.  
Levantó su cabeza, y gritó. Gritó hasta convertirse en SS, necesitaba liberar esa energía, esa impotencia, esa soledad que sentía en su ser.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Su voz era tenue, y su aura empezaba a desaparecer.

Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, por haber causado desorden, por no encontrar un tiempo en el cual vivir. ¿Era su destino perder a la gente que quería? ¿Era su destino estar solo? ¿Cuál era su lugar?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9  


"¿Crees que despertará pronto?"

Se sentía pesada, no podía mover su cuerpo, pero escuchaba claramente lo que hablaban.

"Si, no te preocupes hijo" Esa era la voz de Bulma. ¡Ah! Ya recordaba.

Los sucesos pasados comenzaban a surgir en su mente como pequeños flashs. Mirai y Trunks, Vegeta, el aura dorada. Un momento. ¿Había alcanzado la transformación a súper saiyajin?

"Mira Trunks, está despertando…" Trunks la miró y vio como Pan apenas abría sus ojos, tal vez un poco molesta por la luz, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama en donde reposaba.

"Pan, quédate tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado." Aconsejó, al ver como ella trataba de sentarse. Pero Pan lo ignoró y procedió a sentarse.

"Trunks, que…" Trató de hablar, pero unos brazos fuertes y cálidos cortaron su habla.

"Lo siento tanto, Pan. Yo no quise…" Ella estaba sorprendida ante aquella reacción, pero automáticamente sus brazos rodearon aquel cuerpo masculino, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de él.

"Está bien, yo se que no fue tu intensión." Tal vez hablaba del engaño, o tal vez del desmayo que le causaron junto con Mirai, o quizás de ambas cosas. Pero parecía que las cosas querían arreglarse, ambos estaban aliviados y también felices de que así fuera.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo, y se miraron a los ojos intensamente, con amor, con locura, como compartiendo una conexión de la cual ambos no persuadían. Pero una aclaración de garganta interrumpió el momento causando que Trunks sonriera, y volteara a ver a su madre.

"Disculpen, creo que iré a ver como está Vegeta. Pan… que bueno que te encuentres bien." Y le dedicó una sonrisa afectiva, para luego marcharse del lugar.

Trunks volvió a mirar a Pan, y acarició su rostro con su mano.

"Nunca pensé que sería capaz de trasformarme…" Dijo ella todavía incapaz de reconocer su logro.

"Siempre fuiste constante con los entrenamientos, algún día pasaría." Su mano no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Sonrió.

Y en ese momento Trunks sintió algo, provocando que su rostro se volviera inexpresivo y los leves movimientos de su mano cesaran.

"¿Qué sucede Trunks?" Pan posó su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de despertar a Trunks.

"No, no es nada." Dijo saliendo de su trance y volviendo a sonreírle.  
Pero esa energía todavía lo dejaba dudando. ¿Qué era? Había sido repentino y fugaz, una diminuta energía localizada en… ¿Pan?  
De seguro su ki se encontraba inestable provocando pequeños altibajos en su energía. Sí, sonrió, de seguro era eso.

"¿Y Mirai?" El rostro de Trunks fue suficiente como para advertirle a Pan que todavía estaba enojado con él. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor guardarse esa pregunta para más tarde.

Trunks se levantó de la cama, y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda. Silencioso.

"¿Trunks?" Definitivamente no había sido la mejor pregunta para el momento. Ella se destapó y se paró junto a la cama, esperando alguna palabra, una respuesta, algo.

"No lo sé, luego de que te desmayaste no supe de él." Su voz era calma, pero Pan lo conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba enojado y de alguna forma herido, celoso.

"Debemos hablar con él, los tres, pero sin peleas, por una vez usemos nuestro lado humano y solucionemos esto con palabras, al fin de cuentas no lograron nada con luchar." Trunks sabía que tenía razón, además él no era de reaccionar como su padre, era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de su temperamento. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel joven empresario de corazón puro y humilde?

"Pan, te aseguro que será como tu digas." Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo por detrás. Trunks se dio vuelta, devolvió el abraso y la besó.

Sentir nuevamente sus labios lo hacían vibrar. Y con cada roce de su piel, sentía que le pertenecía, que esa mujer era solamente suya. Su aroma, el más intoxicante y adictivo de los perfumes, una esencia solamente de ella que podría reconocer a metros de distancia. Como amaba a esa mujer.

El ambiente era cada vez más intenso. Sus bocas danzaban al típico ritmo, y sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro, haciéndose saber cuanto se deseaban, cuanto se amaban.

Trunks la tomó de sus piernas y la levantó, Pan lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus piernas, mientras el beso no se detenía.

Tanta tensión deseando ser liberada, tanto amor por ser demostrado, todo lo que querían era sentirse uno, formar una sola persona, que sus almas se unieran y permanecieran juntas hasta la eternidad.

Trunks caminó hasta la cama donde anteriormente había descansado ella, y poniéndose de rodillas la acostó sobre su espalda.

Lo miraba, esos ojos cristalinos como el más puro de los mares, su mar, su océano. Era todo lo que amaba y necesitaba en la vida, solamente a él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su destino sería terminar con aquel joven con el cual había compartido un viaje al espacio, aquel joven al cual veía como serio, como un amigo; y ahí se encontraba ella, mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndole saber cuanto lo amaba. La vida sí que daba giros extraños, pero estaba agradecida de que así fuera.

Pronto Trunks comenzó a desvestirla sin perder rastro de sus curvas, disfrutando de tal vista, su piel tan suave y electrizante ante el tacto. La miró, y sin dejar de partir ese contacto visual, para posar sus manos en el cinturón de su pantalón y hacer que el mismo cayera al suelo rápidamente, seguido por sus pantalones y luego su remera.

Llevó sus manos por sus piernas, llegando a sus muslos, tentándola, haciendo que su excitación fuera aun mayor, y apartó aquellas delicadas piernas. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, y comenzó a besarla.

Pan en ese momento pudo sentirlo, era un sentimiento inexplicable, que la apartaba de la realidad y la hacía vagar por emociones, por su piel, su aroma, sus fuertes músculos. Solo de sentir aquellos brazos fuertes rodearla por los costados la hacían sentir protegida y cómoda.

El ritmo cada vez iba aumentando, podían sentir los suspiros y gemidos del otro, provocándolos aún más, en un éxtasis de placer y profundo amor mutuo.

Pan arqueaba su espalda ante tal sentimiento placentero, y Trunks ante tal rose de sus pechos contra sus pectorales lo tentaba aun más, provocando que sus entradas fueran más intensas y profundas.

El ritmo se incrementaba, sus gemidos eran más potentes, y él se sentía cada vez más extasiado. De una última embestida sintió como su cuerpo pasaba de tensarse a aflojarse todo, acompañado por el último grito de éxtasis de la mujer que tenía bajo suyo.

Ambos sudados, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal pero sin separarse de aquella unión que los mantenía juntos. Mientras se miraban, Pan apartó una mecha de pelo que caía sobre su frente y acercó su mano para acariciarlo.

Sentía su pequeña y delicada mano sobre su rostro, sentía esa electricidad que le provocaba cada rose suyo, era indescriptible la manera en que lo hacía sentir. Estaba agradecido de haber compartido aquel viaje espacial con ella, ya que ese viaje había sido un hincapié para conocerla mejor.

"Te amo" le susurró mientras seguía acariciándolo.

"Y yo a ti" dijo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y apartarse finalmente de ella. "Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado."

"Esta bien, no te preocupes" dijo volviendo a sentarse y taparse con la sábana, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Trunks sonrió en respuesta, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Luego de unos instantes Trunks se marchó, y Pan comenzó a vestirse, tenía ganas de entrenarse un poco y ver si podía lograr transformarse nuevamente. Y quien mejor para entrenarse que Vegeta.

Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió directamente a la cámara de gravedad. Luego de caminar por la gran mansión, llegó a su destino donde pudo ver una luz roja salir de la pequeña ventana de la puerta que encerraba al último saiyajin puro en todo el universo, aquel que un día había sido príncipe de su propia raza.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y apretó un botón localizado a un costado de la pared. La puerta corrediza se abrió, provocando que la gravedad volviera a la normalidad, y se apreciara no muy lejos a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sorpresivamente emitiendo esa sonrisa típica en él.

"Sabía que vendrías." Con eso dicho, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el control.  
"500º"

Aunque no era demasiado cuidadoso… sí, Vegeta era definitivamente con quien quería entrenar. Aun así si le dejaba unos cuantos moretones, o provocaba que su boca sangrara de los golpes. El era el indicado.

Le sonrió, para luego adentrarse en la habitación; mientras la puerta se cerraba atrás suyo, y emitía un leve sonido de alerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Había terminado de entrenar, y estaba tomando algo en la cocina, sola. El entrenamiento había sido muy gratificante, aunque había notado muy extraño el comportamiento de Vegeta: No la había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas; no dejaba que cayera al piso, sino que reaparecía detrás suyo; y tampoco golpeaba su estomago, solo el rostro y demás extremidades.

Mientras tomaba del contenido de su vaso, sentada en la silla, sintió un ki familiar. Miró hacia la puerta, que estaba detrás de ella, y efectivamente había acertado.

Era Mirai, quien la miraba algo incómodo y apenado.

Ambos se miraban, pero ninguno emitía una sola palabra, el silencio se volvía intenso y por consiguiente un tanto incómodo, entonces Pan dejó el vaso en la mesa para levantarse y enfrentarlo.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" El tono no era demandante, pero sus ojos exigían una respuesta.

Mirai estaba parado en la entrada, todavía se sentía muy culpable, y tampoco era capaz de apartar sus sentimientos hacia esta extraña mujer.

"Por ahí" A Pan ciertamente no tendría por qué importarle, pero la verdad era que le importaba. No sabía la razón del por qué, pero algo dentro suyo hacía que surgiera un interés.

Pan se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró, esperando que dijera algo más.

"¿Solamente eso vas a decirme?" Ahí fue cuando Mirai reaccionó, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

Ella quería que le dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido con Trunks.

"Discúlpame Pan, todo se salió de control y yo no quise…" La voz de Mirai, provocó que Pan se sensibilizara y respondiera el abrazo.

Por este hombre ella daría su vida misma, con este hombre quería construir una familia, este hombre era todo en su vida. Solamente que este hombre no era realmente él, solo su copia.

Ella sabía distinguir a ambos, pero la verdad era que ellos dos eran uno solo, eran iguales; no había diferencia de uno con otro, solamente una pequeña parte de su carácter, al no haber sido criados de la misma manera, pero aún así los dos eran UNO.

Estaba realmente confundida, amaba a Trunks, pero los dos eran Trunks.

El abrazo terminó, Mirai se separó de ella y justo en ese momento sintió una energía elevarse y volver a disminuir al instante.

"¿Qué sucede Mirai?" Preguntó ella, al ver como Mirai la observaba extrañado.

"No, nada" Esa energía estaba localizada en Pan, estaba seguro.

"Bueno, creo que me iré" Dijo mientras acomodaba la silla donde había estado sentada, y luego volteó a verlo a Mirai. "Quiero que esta noche vayas a mi casa, tenemos que hablar… Los tres."

Y con eso dicho salió del lugar, dejando a Mirai procesando lo escuchado.

¿Acaso había dicho hablar los tres? Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez sería mejor.

Quizás tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Pan todo lo que sentía de una vez por todas, y que ella eligiera con quién quisiera estar. Sería muy egoísta de su parte hacer eso, pero algo tenía que hacer, no podía quedarse con ese sentimiento de impotencia dentro suyo. Debía hacerlo.

Pronto la noche cayó, y Pan estaba esperando a que Mirai llegara.

"Se está acercando" alertó Trunks, mientras apagaba la televisión y se paraba del sillón.  
"Sí, así es" Pan estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el timbre sonara, y apareciera Mirai parado en la entrada de la casa Briefs.

"Por favor pasa" indicó Pan.

Caminaron hacia el living, donde estaba Trunks sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" contestó Trunks sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"No hagan las cosas más difíciles, Mirai toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de beber?" Trató de calmar ella, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón individual. Se habían reunido para aclarar las cosas, no para crear más conflicto.

"No, gracias" Dijo sonriéndole, a lo que Trunks se percató y se levantó exaltado.

"Yo no se que viniste a hacer aquí, pero tu estadía nos perjudicó, y quiero que todo esto se arregle de una maldita vez para poder vivir tranquilo con mi esposa" Solamente quería que todo fuera como era antes, quería vivir una vida tranquila con Pan, solo eso.

Mirai suspiró, la conversación había comenzado, para bien o para mal.

"Trunks… no era mi intensión venir y causar todo esto, pero tampoco es mi culpa, yo no quise que esto terminara así." Mirai se sentía culpable, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás; mejor dicho sí podía, pero causaría más estragos en el tiempo.

"Entonces por qué tuviste que acostarte con mí esposa…"

"¡Trunks!" Demandó ella, haciendo que su marido la mirara, pero luego desviara la mirada hacia su otro yo.

"No puedo ocultarlo, yo siento algo muy fuerte por Pan, desde el primer día en que llegué sentí como algo me atraía. Y no puedo olvidarla, se que suena extraño, pero ciertamente la amo." Se sentía aliviado por haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Pan se sentía extraña, los dos hombres la amaban. El rostro de Trunks era neutro, tal vez estaba captando cada palabra que decía Mirai, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó.

"Esto es inaudito, como eres capaz de decir tales cosas… Te damos la bienvenida a este tiempo, y lo único que haces es querer robarme Mi vida… No lo entiendo…" Trunks apoyaba su mano derecha en su frente y ojos, tratando de calmarse.

"Trunks no lo hago a propósito; pero yo se que la amo, quizás por ser tu mismo la amo demasiado, tal vez era el destino quien decidió que los Trunks y Pan estuviesen juntos en todas las líneas temporales…" Explicó mientras hacia gestos típicos con sus manos.

Trunks no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más, solamente quería que este sujeto se fuera de su vida, para poder volver a dormir plácidamente con Pan. Dejó su postura y volteó a mirar a su esposa, quien estaba sentada mirando por la ventana.

"¿Pan?" Llamó él, captando su atención.  
"Si…?" Su rostro demostraba que había estado pensando mucho, o por lo menos él podía describirlo a la perfección.

"¿Qué tienes para decir?" Trunks quería saber que opinaba ella sobre la confesión de Mirai, después de todo ella era la más involucrada.

Pan se acomodó en el sillón, y los miró.

"No lo se…" Ambos hombres la miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" insistió Mirai.

"Yo amo a Trunks… Pero los dos son Trunks, no encuentro una respuesta coherente, no… no se lo que está sucediendo, me siento confundida…" Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro; mientras Trunks volvía a sentarse en su lugar mirándola llorar y muriendo de rabia por no poder hacer nada. Mirai no la observaba, no podía verla sabiendo que él era causante de su duda.

Todo esto era realmente confuso para ella, no sabía que hacer con su vida, para donde dirigirla. Ciertamente no había nada para elegir, porque ella estaba casada con Trunks, pero ahora… Mirai la hacía dudar. Muchas envidiarían tener a dos hombres iguales que la amaran, pero ella no.

Y en un momento no tan oportuno, la pequeña energía que subía instantáneamente en tiempos anteriores, reapareció, pero esta vez se quedó fija.

En segundos, ambos Trunks miraron a Pan; ella dejó de sollozar y levantó la vista un tanto asombrada.

Pan también podía sentir esa diminuta energía en su ser. Y eso solo significaba una sola cosa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Como si la vida no fuera más complicada, un problema más llegaba a sus vidas. No, realmente no era un problema, pero esta cuestión seria difícil de afrontar.  
Los tres estaban perplejos por la situación, y el ambiente silencioso se estaba volviendo extraño e incómodo.

De repente, Trunks salió de su pequeño trance y comenzó a sonreír. Este nuevo integrante significaba que Pan le pertenecía, que todo volvería a la normalidad, y que finalmente podría formar una familia con la mujer que tanto amaba.  
Trunks se acercó hasta a ella y se arrodilló, mientras la tomaba del rostro con sus manos. Ambos se miraron y en cuestión de segundos Trunks la besó delicadamente. Ella respondió aquel gesto.

Cuando sus bocas se apartaron, Pan lo miró y no pudo contener todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro de su ser; sus lágrimas caían silenciosas sobre sus mejillas. Estaba feliz y confundida: dentro suyo reposaba su hijo, aquel que tantas noches había soñado; pero por otra parte dudaba de quién era el padre de su hijo. Podría ser Trunks y podía ser Mirai, ya que no había usado ningún método preventivo. Pero si ambos eran Trunks… ¿Qué haría?

"Pan, esto es… esto es maravilloso" Sonreía Trunks, mientras limpiaba esas furtivas lágrimas del rostro de Pan con el dorso de sus dedos.

Pan solo observaba, debía decirle a Trunks que podría ser Mirai el padre de su hijo, pero él parecía tan alegre con la noticia de ser padre.

Su silencio lo perturbó, ¿Acaso ella no deseaba ese hijo? O ¿Estaría llorando de la emoción?

"Pan…" Trató de comenzar a formular una pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por Mirai quien todavía permanecía sentado observando la escena.

"Trunks esto es algo difícil de explicar, y viendo el estado de Pan no creo que sea capaz de decírtelo" Mirai sabía muy bien que no se habían cuidado y que el hijo que llevaba Pan podría ser suyo también.

Trunks volteó a verlo con un semblante dudoso, no tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que explicar? No había nada qué explicar… ¿O si?

Mirai entendió la mirada extraña en Trunks, y decidió comenzar a hablar sin dar vueltas al asunto.

"El bebé podría ser mío también" Simple y claro.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Trunks todavía no entendía, por eso Pan tocó su hombro haciendo que él volteara a verla.

"Trunks, se que no te agradará y a mí tampoco pero… Mirai tiene razón, este hijo podría ser suyo" Trunks miró a un costado tratando de asimilar la situación, hasta que volvió a mirarla a los ojos y pudo ver la verdad en sus palabras. Mirai y Pan habían tenido relaciones y seguramente no se habrían cuidado. Esto lo destrozó.

"No, esto no puede ser así. Yo soy el padre, yo… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Su temperamento le ganó, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de no cuidarse?, ahora tenía que lidiar con esta situación de no saber si formaría una familia o no.

Trunks se levantó, seguido por Mirai.

"Trunks…" llamó Pan.

Si bien estaba indignado, esto se trataba de Pan; y cuando las cosas venían de ella no podía enojarse, simplemente no podía.

"Aunque esté pasando todo esto, yo no puedo culparte ni alejarme de ti Pan; yo te amo y no descansaré hasta comprobar que ese hijo es mío"

Mirai que estaba frente suyo lo miró, captando su atención.

"Lo mismo digo" Sentía que él también tenía derecho a saber si ese hijo era suyo, aunque sabía que podría haber complicaciones al ser los dos la misma persona.

"Mañana nos encontraremos en la Corporación Cápsula para hacer exámenes, seguramente mi madre nos ayudará, iremos a las nueve. Ahora puedes dejarnos solos…" Dijo Trunks con tono demandante sin perder el respeto.

Mirai asintió con la cabeza y miró a Pan, quien seguía sentada observando, para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Luego salió de la casa dejando a la pareja en un ambiente raro.

Pan se paró del sillón, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual con su marido, para luego pasar por su lado y dirigirse camino hacia su habitación, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era descansar.

Cuando por fin se acostó en su cama, Trunks llegó y se desvistió para luego acostarse junto a ella. Pan estaba de espaldas a Trunks, pero en segundos pudo sentir como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura llegando a su vientre y reposarse en ese lugar. Ella sonrió feliz por el comportamiento de Trunks, él verdaderamente la amaba y amaba a este hijo, aún si existiera esa duda de si sería el padre.

La mañana había llegado, y la pareja estaba aterrizando en el patio trasero de la Corporación Cápsula. Caminaron hacia la puerta corrediza y entraron en aquella casa donde habían pasado la mayor parte de sus adolescencias.

"Trunks…" llamó Pan, quien estaba detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver la angustia que sentía por todo esto, realmente podía leer todos los sentimientos de Pan. El se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su rostro, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" Y justo cuando estaba por besarla, escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta, lo que provocó que se diera vuelta y encontrara a su madre y a Mirai.

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero ¿Puede saberse por qué me necesitaban? Mirai no quiso decirme nada hasta que ustedes llegaran, ¿Qué está ocurriendo Trunks?" Dijo Bulma un tanto impaciente. Hacía unos días que notaba algo extraño entre ellos tres, tal vez la pelea que había dejado a Pan inconsciente tendría algo que ver, pensaba.

"Mamá te explicaremos todo, pero aquí no; Vayamos a la sala."

Y así, los cuatro entraron en la sala principal, donde podía observarse el rostro de Bulma cambiar de expresión constantemente mientras los tres involucrados hablaban de lo sucedido.

Al cabo de varios minutos de diálogo, Bulma se recostó exhausta en el respaldo del sillón. Pero luego se incorporó, para mirar a Pan directamente a los ojos.

"Y tu Pan, ¿A quién amas?"

Pan la miró, y pensó en todo lo pasado.

"Bulma, yo amo a tu hijo, al Trunks de este tiempo. Me di cuenta que solo me atraía Mirai por parecerse a él, por parecerse al Trunks de mi tiempo. Se que ambos son Trunks y claramente se diferenciar quien es quien, pero Mirai no es el Trunks con el cual yo me crié, el cual me vio llorar, el cual alentó en la perdida de mi abuelito, el cual estuvo junto a mí en muchos momentos, el hombre con el que yo me casé. Y lamento tanto que todo esto esté pasando; pero Mirai… yo no te amo." Dijo respondiendo a Bulma, y luego dirigiéndose a Mirai quien estaba sentado con una expresión neutra.

Luego de unos silenciosos segundos, Mirai se levantó del sillón.

"¿Podemos empezar con las pruebas?" Bulma asintió y se levantó.

"Síganme al laboratorio" Y así, los cuatro siguieron a Bulma.

Era el momento de saber la verdad, de saber de quien era esa pequeña energía.  
Pan se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Trunks, a su Trunks, no al extraño del futuro; ella no podía amar a alguien que había conocido por unas semanas, él no era su pareja, él no era su Trunks. Y pese a los errores de su marido, ella lo amaba, además de que ella también había cometido errores, sabía que su destino era estar juntos.  
Trunks amaba a Pan, y por más de que ese no fuera su hijo, la seguiría amando, al igual que al pequeño ser.  
Pero Trunks, Pan, y Bulma estaban olvidando un detalle: Si Pan estaba embarazada de Trunks, y ambos eran Trunks, entonces… ¿De qué Trunks sería el pequeño ser teniendo en cuanta que ambos hombres poseían el mismo ADN?  
Solo Mirai tenía noción de aquello, y estaba nervioso, sentía que ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de ello y sería mejor decirle a su madre lo antes posible.

Mirai se detuvo mientras iban camino al laboratorio.

"Bulma…" Ya no se sentía con derecho de decirle mamá a esta Bulma.

"Mirai, sabes que puedes llamarm…" Bulma estaba por decirle a Mirai que podía decirle mamá ya que él también era su hijo; pero Mirai la interrumpió, haciendo que se diera vuelta mirándolo un tanto extrañada por sus palabras.

"Creo que estas olvidando que ambos poseemos el mismo ADN"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Bulma pareció dudar por un momento, pero pronto su rostro de incertidumbre cambió reflejando su total expresión de asombro e inquietud. Había olvidado que ambos hombres por más que eran de diferentes líneas temporales seguían siendo uno mismo, por lo tanto los dos poseían iguales características genéticas. Esto era mucho peor que antes.

Pan y Trunks también se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, a ellos también se les había olvidado ese detalle.

¿Y ahora qué sucedería? ¿Cómo comprobarían cuál de los dos había concebido aquella vida?

La situación era alarmante, el silencio quemaba sus bocas incapaces de formular palabra alguna.

"Bulma…" llamó Pan, mientras Trunks observaba claramente como sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

"Pan, no te preocupes, por ahora veamos como está la salud de ese pequeño o pequeña" Dijo mirándola, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Trunks la tomó de la mano, y Mirai solo permaneció callado, como si fuera una sombra.

"Ahora solo permanece quieta mientras preparo el monitor" Dijo Bulma, sentándose en una silla a su lado, mientras Pan yacía en una camilla.

Con un último ajuste, la pantalla se encendió y varios cuadros aparecieron.

"Listo, ahora veamos" anunció mientras posaba en el abdomen de Pan, una especie de maquina.

Trunks se acercó más, y pudo ver como entre toda esa oscuridad había una pequeña forma blanca.

"Es él" pronunció Trunks, mirando asombrado aquella pequeña figura.

Pan lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír, deseaba con toda su alma que ese hijo fuera suyo. Bueno, en cierto modo lo era.

"O ella" agregó sin más. Pero algo captó su atención. Era Mirai, quien también miraba algo emocionado la pantalla. No pudo evitar suspirar.

"Creo que está todo bien por ahora, todavía está en su etapa de desarrollo" dijo Bulma apartando la maquina del abdomen de Pan, y apagando el monitor.

Pan bajó su remera, y se sentó en la camilla.

"¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para resolver esto mamá?" preguntó intrigado Trunks, esperando que su madre tuviera una solución a este problema.

"Sabes muy bien que no. Tanto tu, como yo, conocemos de estas cuestiones y sabes que aunque seamos genios de la tecnología, hay cosas que no se pueden resolver con cálculos." Bulma deseaba poder ayudarlos, pero no sabía como. Ciertamente eran poseedores de la empresa tecnológica más grande del mundo, pero cuestiones de la vida, y más de los saiyajins, no podía resolver.

"¿Y entonces qué haremos? Esto no puede perdurar en la duda." Dijo Mirai, algo irritado por la situación.

Ninguno sabía que decir, pero a Trunks pronto se le ocurrió algo.

"Mi papá…" dijo finalmente.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?" preguntó Pan sin entender lo que su marido trataba de decir.

"El debe saber algo, tengo que hablar con él." Dijo pensando, más bien, buscando su ki, el cual encontró en la cámara de gravedad.  
Sin más que decir, Trunks dejó la habitación.

Bulma miró a Mirai y Pan dirigiéndoles una expresión dudosa.

"Mejor voy a ver que ocurre, Vegeta seguramente está entrenando." Se levantó de la silla, y salió de la habitación.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, Mirai y Pan.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de captar la atención de Mirai. El, sabía que estaba tratando de que la mirara, pero no podía.

"Pan, esto no es nada fácil para mí" dijo sin voltear a verla, y encontrando interesante la puerta por la cual había salido Bulma. "… Y aunque hayas decidido estar con Trunks, que es lo que correspondería, yo no puedo dejar de amarte." Y finalmente, se volteó a verla.

Ella estaba allí sentada, mirándolo sorprendida por tales palabras. Pensaba cuan desdichada había sido la vida de este guerrero solitario; haber perdido todo sin una oportunidad de seguir su destino con su otro yo, con la Pan que le correspondía a su tiempo.

"Gracias por comprenderlo, yo no puedo amar a alguien que conocí por algunas semanas, Trunks estuvo a mi lado mi vida, de él me enamoré y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni quiero." Sabía que sus palabras eran lastimeras, pero Mirai debía entender su decisión, ya que él seguiría viviendo en ese tiempo y no quería más problemas.

Mirai asintió con la cabeza.

"Aún si ese hijo no fuera mío, lo querré." Le dirigió una última mirada, y salió de la habitación.

Pan cerró los ojos, y deseó profundamente que ese hijo fuera de Trunks, mientras posaba su mano en su abdomen.

Trunks se dirigía hacia su padre. El era el único que sabría resolver todo esto. El, el último saiyajin de raza pura.

Se paró frente a la cámara de gravedad, sintiendo el poder de su padre aumentar por el entrenamiento. Suspiró, y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón que abría la puerta de dicho lugar.

La luz roja comenzó a descender, haciendo visible al guerrero empapado de sudor y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Sabía que diría eso, y más si acababa de interrumpirlo en pleno entrenamiento.

Entró en la cámara de gravedad sin dejar de mirarlo, en estos momentos tenía que lograr que su padre le explicara muchas cosas de su raza.

"¿A qué vienes, Trunks? ¡Dímelo de una vez!" El príncipe no era muy paciente.

"Papá, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas." Dijo Trunks, lo más serio y calmado posible.

"¡¿Y por qué tuviste que interrumpirme?! ¡¿No podías esperar a que terminara de entrenar?!" Vegeta frunció el ceño.  
"¡Papá necesito tu ayuda, esto es muy importante!" Gritó Trunks perdiendo la paciencia. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran los caprichos de su padre.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, se apoyó en una pared cercana.

"¿Es sobre la nieta de Kakarotto, no es así?" Trunks abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, ¿Acaso su padre sabía más de lo que aparentaba?

Trunks se sentó en el piso, flexionando su pierna derecha.

"Sí, es Pan…"

"Lo sabía, dime que quieres saber, para que luego me dejes entrenar tranquilo." Trunks miró a su padre, pensó que esto sería más difícil y tendría que entrenar un rato con él para poder sacarle alguna explicación.

"Pan está embarazada, pero…" No tenía ganas de recordar nuevamente que su esposa se había acostado con su otro yo.

"Pero no saben de cual de los dos es el hijo, ¿verdad?" Terminó de decir Vegeta.

"Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Preguntó Trunks. Su padre sabía demasiado como para ser un alienígena reservado y distante.

Vegeta sonrió, una de esas sonrisas características solo de él.

"Los saiyajins no tenemos las mismas características humanas. Nosotros somos una raza superior, dedicada al entrenamiento, las luchas, no tenemos tiempo para sentimientos. Los terrícolas van de persona en persona experimentando esos sentimientos; nosotros no, una vez que elegimos a una hembra, ella es la única que puede procrear nuestros hijos. Es una unión de por vida, ella está ligada a él, y viceversa." Trunks escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre, mientras se mordía la punta de su pulgar.

"Entonces…" Trunks estaba un poco confuso.

"¡Maldita sea Trunks! La nieta de Kakarotto solo puede tener tus hijos, y tú solo puedes procrear con ella." Gritó Vegeta ante la confusión de su primogénito.

Trunks analizó las palabras, y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar.  
Sabía que su padre tendría la respuesta, sabía que todo esto tenía una solución, sabía que ese lazo tan profundo que sentía con Pan solo podía ser cosa de sus partes saiyajins.

Pero todavía le quedaba una duda.

"¡Pero ambos somos la misma persona!" Dijo un tanto resignado.

Vegeta gruñó. Pero decidió explicarle a Trunks para que así lo dejara entrenar tranquilo de una buena vez.

"El que sean la misma persona no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Pan está ligada a ti, al Trunks de este tiempo, ella comparte ese lazo solamente contigo porque ella te eligió, y tu a ella." Decía Vegeta mirando a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de su hijo, hablar de estas cosas no era su fuerte, y detestaba el asunto.

"¿Quieres decir que no importa Mirai, porque Pan está enamorada solamente de mí, y no puede existir otro hombre en su vida a causa de nuestra herencia saiyajin?..." Trunks parecía entender, y eso lo ponía feliz. Pan era suya, solamente suya.

"Puedes comprobarlo tu mismo: el pequeño ser reaccionará ante tu energía, y no a la de Mirai cuando tocas el vientre." Trunks estaba emocionado, el pequeño era suyo. Finalmente tendría esa familia que tanto había deseado junto a la mujer que había elegido, y seguiría eligiendo en todos los tiempos.

Y ahora que recordaba bien, cuando anteriormente había posado su mano en el abdomen de Pan, pudo sentir como el pequeño ki se alborotaba.  
Estaba seguro de que ese ser era suyo, pero debía demostrarlo. Era hora de comunicárselo a los demás.

"Ahora vete, y no vuelvas a molestar." Trunks despertó de su pequeño trance y tuvo ganas de estrechar la mano con su padre o inclusive abrasarlo, pero sabía que perjudicaría más las cosas. Solo se dispuso a mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza, para luego dejar el lugar con una sonrisa.

En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era abrasar a Pan, besarla, y llevarla a su casa para disfrutar el momento. Tal vez ser mitad alienígena no era tan malo después de todo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Salió de la habitación, tenía que reunirse con los demás para anunciarles lo dicho por su padre y además quería ver si el pequeño reaccionaba ante la energía de Mirai como con la suya. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, todo lo revelado era de suma importancia en estos momentos. Sin más comenzó a correr por los pasillos tratando de dirigirse al laboratorio, tanta era su intriga que no notó a su madre dirigirse hacia él, haciendo que ambos chocaran.

"Trunks, ¿qué pasa hijo? Te ves algo… apurado." Dijo su madre mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

"Mamá, Busca a Mirai y dile que vaya al laboratorio, siento que su ki está en la cocina…" su tono era serio, pero Bulma sabía que no era por enojo, sino por algo importante.

"Está bien, solo espero que no sea nada grave…" lo miró con extrañes.

Trunks se relajó, y sonrió, mientras le proporcionaba a su madre un abrazo.

Bulma estaba algo confundida, primero su hijo estaba algo nervioso y apurado, pero ahora podía decir que se encontraba ¿feliz? No esa no era la palabra, ¿Esperanzado tal vez? Aun así ella respondió ante el abrazo y lo estrechó.

"No se que estará pasando, pero por tu cara creo que descubriste algo, y ese algo debe ser bueno." Dijo todavía estrechando a su hijo.

Trunks se separó de ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Espero que así sea."

Bulma asintió y se dirigió en busca de Mirai. Trunks, volvió al laboratorio.

Trunks abrió la puerta del laboratorio muy apurado, haciendo que Pan lo mirara extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablaste con Vegeta? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?" El mar de preguntas impuestas por Pan, hicieron que Trunks se acercara a ella cautelosamente, para besarla. Y tal vez así, callarla un poco.

Pan aceptó el silencio propuesto. El beso fue dulce, duró unos pocos segundos.  
Cuando Trunks se separó de ella, pudo observar como sus ojos se iban abriendo nuevamente para mirarlo un poco más relajada.

"Prometo explicar todo, pero cuando lleguen Mirai y mi mamá." Dijo con un tono suave. Pan sentía que cada día se enamoraba más y más de él.

En el instante en que ellos se miraban llegaron los demás, haciendo que se voltearan.

"Bulma me dijo que descubriste algo ¿Verdad?" Implicó Mirai acercándose un tanto hacia ellos, para luego mirar un instante a Pan.

"Sí, así es. Esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Fui a hablar con mi padre, sabía que esto debería tener una explicación saiyajin, o algo relacionado con nuestros genes alienígenas. El me dijo que los saiyajins tienen un sistema diferente a los humanos, ellos cuando encuentran una pareja forman un lazo mental entre ellos que no puede destruirse. Pan está ligada a mí, y yo a ella." Hizo una breve pausa para verificar que todos estaban captando bien las cosas, pero justo cuando iba a continuar, Mirai lo interrumpió.

"Ambos somos la misma persona, eso quiere decir que ¿Pan también está ligada a mí?"

"No, si fuéramos puros saiyajins tal vez así sería. Pero tenemos sangre humana también, los humanos tiene otro método diferente: el amor. Entonces ambas características se mezclaron; Pan me ama, yo la amo, y no se puede amar a dos personas, entonces no importa si ambos somos Trunks. Pan se enamoró del Trunks de su tiempo, de mí, que estuve siempre a su lado." Dijo mirando por último a Pan, y entrelazando sus dedos.

Luego de unos segundos, Mirai pareció captar todo a la perfección.

"Entonces… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí."

Estaba por marcharse, cuando de repente unas manos lo sujetaron del brazo. Cuando se volteó a mirar: Era Pan, mirándolo apenada.

"No te vayas, el que no esté enamorada de ti, no significa que no te querramos aquí. Por favor…"

Los ojos de Pan eran tan suplicantes que no tuvo más opción que voltearse por completo, relajando todo su cuerpo y mente.  
Trunks apareció detrás de Pan, tomándola por la cintura.

"Es verdad Mirai, no tienes por qué irte. Dejemos esto en el pasado, y comencemos de nuevo." Su tono era verdadero, y pudo sentirlo.

Bulma le acarició el hombro, tratando de confortarlo, trasmitiéndole esa calidez materna.

"Mirai, ¿Puedes colocar tu mano en el vientre de Pan?" Dijo Trunks repentinamente interrumpiendo el momento.

Mirai lo miró extrañado, pero luego de unos segundos accedió. Miró a Pan por permiso y al ver una sonrisa en su rostro procedió a estirar su mano hacia el vientre.

No pasó nada.

Mirai miró a Trunks cuestionantemente.

"No es nada, déjalo así" y rió suavemente poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello.

Pasaron años y, Trunks y Pan vivían en su casa… Con su hijo de 2 años, Gogeta.  
Un niño saludable, fuerte, con los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre.

Y Mirai, quien había decidido quedarse en ese tiempo no estaba solo. Sí, tenía una novia.  
La había conocido hacía dos años, el día en que Pan tuvo a su primogénito. Ella era una doctora de aquel hospital: alta, de cabellos oscuros, sus ojos miel y una personalidad encantadora, siempre muy optimista.  
Debía reconocerlo, se parecía un poco a Pan. Pero aún así él sentía que la amaba por ser quien ella era, no por quién se parecía. Su nombre era Hitomi.  
Ella y Pan se llevaban muy bien, siempre se juntaban las dos parejas, junto con Goten y Bra.

Todos se sentían felices.

El destino siempre pones trabas en el camino para que uno tropiece, para ponernos a prueba de si seremos capaces de levantarnos nuevamente. Pero aún así, sin levantarte, siempre después de cada tormenta sale el sol.

Tal vez Pan y Trunks, necesitaban salir de la rutina.

Y Mirai, recuperar su vida después de tanta guerra y soledad.

Finalmente lo consiguieron.

.


End file.
